


Satellite 3.05

by Nikki_2406



Series: Satellite 3.05 [1]
Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: Angst, Drug Addiction, F/M, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29484306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikki_2406/pseuds/Nikki_2406
Summary: This is a VERY angsty 3 part mini-series.**THIS CHAPTER HAS REFERENCES OF DRUG USAGE AND THE WARNINGS AND ANGST IS GONNA INCREASE IN THE NEXT PARTS SO PROCEED AT YOUR OWN RISK**What if Ethan did not go to Amazon just to get over MC??
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart), Ethan Ramsey/Original Female Character(s), Harper Emery/Ethan Ramsey
Series: Satellite 3.05 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165658
Kudos: 1





	Satellite 3.05

No one’s perfect. But still people try to be perfect, try to have that perfect life with the perfect family, the perfect job, the perfect friends. Everyone has their own personal definition of perfect and their goal(s) are to reach that 'perfect’. And they try, try, try, and try to get there. They don’t stop trying. And they know that they can’t be 'perfect’ still they don’t stop trying.

Ironic, isn’t it?

Dr. Luna Valentine was no different. To the outside world, she had the perfect life-

perfect brain

perfect memory

perfect face

perfect classic hourglass figure

perfect sophisticated family background.

She always got what she wanted. She never had to put in any effort for anything. Things were easy for her; life was easy. But she didn’t like being dependant on anything or anyone. Yes, she was one of those people. She was humble, kind, helpful, ambitious, driven, passionate and all of those things. She was a very creative person too. But she always felt this emptiness, a sort of a void in her life. She felt constantly that there was something missing from her life but what?she couldn’t figure that out. Her perfect was to figure out what’s missing.

But this feeling of emptiness disappeared temporarily when she started her residency, her intern year at Edenbrook. Ethan freakin’ Ramsey happened. But then he….left??

17 MARCH 

“Pulse is weak, she’s unresponsive. You. Rookie. Get in here”

30 MAY

“He’s dying. Dr Banerji is dying”

28 JUNE 

“What you saw tonight, that’s not me. I don’t gamble…on anything. I don’t take chances”

24 SEPTEMBER

“Dr Ramsey, hi!”

“What exactly is going on here? You think I didn’t see your little magic trick”

☞☞☞☞☞☞☞☞☞☞☞☞☞☞☞☞☞

“Well you wouldn’t be the first doctor to do an utterly idiotic thing for noble reasons”

21 NOVEMBER

“So um…how do we deal with this?”

“We make it work. What matters is the patients. Right?”

“Riiight”

💔

22 NOVEMBER

“Hi there. I’m Luna Valentine and I’ll be your doctor today”

“Umm…sir??”

She walked towards the patient, confused; wondering what’s wrong.

“Mr Duquette?!?”

*click*

She looked down and saw a plastic container and several tablets lying around. She bent down and-

“CRAP! HE OVERDOSED ON OPIOIDS!! NURSE WE HAVE A CODE BLUE!!!!”

✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯

A couple of hours later…

“How’s your patient in 2712? I heard he crashed..”

“He’ll live, Sienna”

“Ohh yeah that man in 2712…I overheard from some nurses that he’s gonna lose the function of his left eye”, Aurora said.

“Well if he hadn’t overdosed he wouldn’t have to lose it”, Luna said rolling her eyes. “Why do people take drugs, anyway?”

“They get a high”, Jackie said.

“They are literally trying to kill themselves with this stuff. It’s just silly”

“You’re a doctor, Luna. It releases serotonin which helps them feel good”

“And when the effect of serotonin goes away?”

“They….take more??”

“It’s still sounding silly.”

“What’s sounding silly? Did you guys know that Dr Ramsey left for the Amazon today morning?!?!”, Bryce exclaimed.

“He WHAT!?!!!”

“Whoa calm down. I overheard Dr Emery and Dr Toussaint in the OR just a few minutes ago. He went to fight a virus outbreak with the WHO. Cool, right? They were discussing about whether or not he’ll return to Edenbrook as an attending or not after this virus is dealt with because he informed no one, not even Dr Banerji. The WHO sent the chief an email, that’s how they know”

“Wait really? What about the diagnostic tea…………………………………….”

Luna felt sick to her stomach. She felt like the time has stopped, like everything was black. Everything felt like it’s spinning around. She couldn’t see anything except black. She couldn’t feel anything except her heart beating against her chest. She couldn’t hear anything except the sound of her own heartbeat. Her eyes were stinging with tears. She felt that feeling of wanting to break down; to cry to let it all out but she couldn’t. The secret would be out. So she shook it all away. She had to…

“……….right Luna?”

“Uhh can you repeat that, Elijah? I’m sorry I zoned out a little bit”

“We were just talking about how awesome it must feel fighting a virus outbreak.”

“Yeaaah….I’ll go check on the 2712”

✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯

“……you don’t like me”

“I’m your doctor Mr Duquette. My job is to treat you so that you can go home, not dislike you because you wanna kill yourself”

“..I didn’t ask for any of this”

“Wha-”

“I didn’t ask for any of this. Do you seriously think that I wanted to do drugs?”

“….every addict says that”, Luna said rolling her eyes.

“Maybe. But I didn’t want my life to be like this. I had ambitions just like everyone else.”

“Then why did you?”

He didn’t say anything, he just kept staring at the wall behind Luna.

“So I thought…”

She was just about to leave when-

“….I had a feeling”

“What do you mean? Did you seriously start killing yourself slowly because you had a feeling?!?!”

“You ever feel like there’s something missing in your life? Like, a feeling where one minute you are you but the next minute your whole existence feels like a huge question mark? A huge, dark, black void inside you”

“…I..uhh…..know the feeling”

“One day I got sick. And the doctors prescribed me some opioids. After a few days my physical health got better. But my mental and emotional health also got better. That feeling vanished. So I continued taking them and-”

“And you are just like every other addict. I don’t know why I even decided to listen to you when you couldn’t even value this life you’re given”

She turned and started walking towards the door with no intentions of going back.

“WAIT! IT STOPS THAT FEELING IT STOPS IT IT DOESN’T HAPPEN ANYMORE OPIOIDS ARE G-”

She slammed the door shut.

✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯

“Luna, is there anything you want to tell me? Something related to 2712?”

“..he’s a drug addict, Ines”

“That’s his personal life. It’s not your place to judge. Your job was to treat him and not ask him personal questions. I’m so sorry Luna but the patient specifically asked not to be treated by you. And he has a legal document which says that you’ll be sued if you even enter within a distance of 5 feet near him so….”

“I have no interest in treating someone who doesn’t respect life. Because I don’t have any respect for someone who cannot respect what we try to save all day long. It’s a good thing that he asked me to be taken off his case”

“Okayy. Well..this was your first patient after the Mrs Martinez lawsuit thing and this must be hard so..just know that I’m here for you”

“Yeaaa..I have been having a pretty bad first day back”

“You wanna talk about it?”

“..no. It’s okay”, she swallowed hard. “There’s nothing about it left to talk”

“I understand. Then go home. Feel better. And let me know if I can help you in any way or do anything for you”

“Thanks Ines. I really appreciate it”

✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯✯

It was when she was all alone in her room with no one else around, no work to do that the feeling of Ethan leaving crashed her; it hit her like a car crash. She felt all alone. Like nothing in the world was right.

Maybe it wasn’t, cause he wasn’t there, right?

Maybe she’s overreacting, maybe she’s being dramatic.

Maybe this was meant to be.

Maybe he’ll be back.

Maybe he will not.

Maybe he’ll text; no call her.

Maybe she’ll never hear back from him.

Maybe 5 years later she’ll run into him at a grocery store.

Maybe she won’t.

Maybe it’s better this way.

Maybe it isn’t.

She locked her door, pulled the blanket on herself and cried.

She cried.

She let it all out.

Everything.

But it just wasn’t stopping.

Maybe it would never stop.

Maybe it will.

Maybe she’ll cry her whole life.

Maybe she’ll be sad forever.

Maybe he’ll never be back.

But right now, he’s gone.

He’s gone  
He’s gone  
He’s gone

He’s gone

and he might never be back…

But one thing she knew was that this will feel better one day.

**Author's Note:**

> The next part will be up soon!


End file.
